The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical communication, and more specifically, to video generation and processing.
A camera is an optical instrument for recording images, which may be stored locally, transmitted to another location, or both. The images may be individual still photographs or sequences of images constituting videos or movies. A camera may work with light within the visible spectrum or with other portions within the electromagnetic spectrum. A stationary camera is an optical device which creates a single image of an object or scene, and records the single image on an electronic sensor or photographic film. Cameras can be attached to objects (e.g., vehicles). A viewpoint of a camera can be displayed within an interactive user interface.